


Blood in the Sand

by sherlockholmesconsultingvampire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Vampires, im rewriting this and will post it chapter by chpter every few days when its finished, im sorry, it almost done i swear, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire/pseuds/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire





	

Hi guys, 

So. First of all, please don't hate me. It's been a busy few years, being an adult is hard af and I've not had the time or motivation to get this finished. 

But, much like Sherlock himself, after two (or is it three?) years, I'm back.

I promise, for the final time, that this is it.

I'm going to start posting this again from the beginning, chapter by chapter, and I'll probably edit it a fair bit so it may change slightly. I've almost finished editing the whole thing, so i've deleted this one and i'll repost a new chapter every couple of days or so. 

And maybe when this is done I'll start some new ones, who knows. 

Feel free to drop me a comment if you're still waiting for this, and if you are, 

a thousand apologises.


End file.
